


Late Night Exhibition

by SparklingThunder



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Late Night Pleasure, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, hanbaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingThunder/pseuds/SparklingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaki and Hana are training together as per usual. During one of their matches, they become physically attracted to each other. This results in late night activity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Blooming

It was late on the training grounds of Fort Corrin. Princess Sakura's retainers were in the middle of a heated sparring match. Subaki was armed with his naginata while Hana had her katana ready. The pair had the fire of determination in their eyes, although it was only a training match.

"Let's do this, Hana!" Subaki said, twirling his naginata before holding it out towards his opponent. 

The samurai unsheathed her blade, it glistened in the night. "Prepare yourself, Subaki! I won't hold back!" She held out her weapon in the same fashion as her rival. 

"EN GARDE!!" 

The sky knight and the samurai charged toward each other, their weapons clashing harshly. He lunged forward, while she evaded with a backflip before dashing forward with the swing of her blade. He barely blocked her attack before striking with one of his own, that which the swordswoman parried, following up with a lunge attack that had Subaki hop back a few steps. 

"Shiiii-yaaaahh!" Hana slashed to the left, then to the right, then to the left, then to the right, then finally a downward slash. Every attack, he parried and/or dodged. She looked in annoyance as her attacks were missing her target. Becoming irritated, she intitiated her downward slash attack again, this time with more force. 

A devilish smirk appeared on Subaki's face. "Heh heh... " 

"Hm? What's so funny?" Hana asked, raising an eyebrow. 

She charged with another attack when Subaki pushed her ambush back harshly. The defense had her temporarily drop her guard... and that was when he made his move. 

"Hrrrrraaaahh!" 

With one swift swipe of his naginata, he jabbed his weapon at her ribs with great force. Hana shouted in pain as she fell down, her katana sent flying while she clutched her body. 

"Owowowow... damn it..." she snarled. 

"Ha ha ha hah!" Subaki laughed triumphantly, extending his spear at her face. "I win this one!" 

"H-how can that be? I was sure that I had you on our toes..." 

"Oh, you definitely did," he admitted. "As always, you're superb when it comes to swordsmanship. However..." 

"Yeah?" 

"You always attack with a pattern that I've become too familiar with," he explained. "Using the same attacks against enemies will put you at a grand disadvantage." 

She clicked her tongue angrily. "Well, I can't argue with that." 

"That, along with the well-known fact that naginata/lances are superior to the katana/sword family. The end result will usually be in the spear wielder's favor." 

"Oh, don't give me that," Hana scoffed. "I know that 'lances are strong against swords' and all that, but it doesn't make it so! As long as someone is strong, then so is their weapon!" 

Subaki crossed his arms. "That may be, but still musn't ignore the fraility of blades compared to spears." 

"It's not like people can't overcome that," she barked. "I'll say it again: If someone is strong, then so is the weapon they wield!" 

The pegasus knight sighed. "We're just going to agree to disagree on this. I also stand by my judgement concerning naginatas vs. katanas." 

"Hmph," she scoffed, turning her head to the side. 

"And if you don't believe me, take our recent bout as an example. If you ask me, it was a sublime showcase of just which weapon is more superior in combat." 

The samurai rolled her eyes. 

"That, coupled with the fact that I am indeed flawless in combat, and in general. Really, it was no suprise that I came out victorious in our match." 

"Is that so?" Hana wondered, walking toward him. "Because, you know, the last time I checked, anyone who's 'perfect' wouldn't have FALLEN OFF THEIR HORSE! Their NON-MOVING HORSE! IN FRONT OF THEIR LIEGE AND FELLOW RETAINER!" 

Subaki shrieked, jumping at what she had just hollered. 

"Shhhh! Don't say that so loud, Hana!" he hissed, looking around to see if anyone was within earshot. He sighed in relief when he saw no one. She giggled at his panicked expression. 

"You always, ALWAYS use that against me. Why?!" 

"Why?! As if you need a reason! If you honestly still think that you're perfect despite that little blunder from years ago, you're a damn fool!" 

For Subaki, that was the last nail in the coffin. He tossed his naginata into the darkness and furiously approached his teammate. 

"Take that back." 

Hana chuckled mischieviously. "Nope! It's the truth. Sakura would agree with me!" 

He facepalmed, sighing heavily. "It's 'Lady Sakura', Hana. 'Lady Sakura.' Say it right for once, would you?" 

It was Hana's turn to angrily approach her teammate. "Oooooh, just shut up!" she hollered, sending him back a few paces with a shove. 

"H-hey! Hana, don't push me!" Subaki growled, pushing her back. 

"You started it!" she pushed him once more, but the sky warrior pushed her back. 

"Hana... cut it out!" 

"YOU cut it out!" 

The two continued to push each other while yelling at each other to stop it. After a while, Subaki broke the cycle by grabbing Hana by her arms. 

"Hana," he said sternly, holding her tight. "Stop it." 

The samurai wriggled and wriggled, trying to escape his grasp. Alas, to no avail. 

"Nnnngh... Subaki, let me go!!" 

Her demands fell on deaf ears, as he only tightened his grip. 

"Subaki... let me go! Let-" 

She stopped screaming abruptly, looking into his eyes. There was a different light in his crimson eyes compared to when they were sparring. Looking down at her, he witnessed the same light in her brown eyes. 

"Subaki..." she whispered, leaning closer toward him. 

"Hana..." he said softly, moving his face closer to her's. 

It wasn't long before they formed a seal with their lips. Slowly, they had begun to make out, with Subaki holding on to her waist and Hana grabbing his face, fingers intertwined in his ponytail. 

A moan escaped Hana's mouth as Subaki was trying to feel her tongue with his own. He had succeeded, with Hana granting him access. They soon were engulfed in a tongue battle, deep moans resonating from the two. Her hands shifted to his shoulders, while his left hand had moved to her ass. He gave it a tight squeeze as he delved deeper into her mouth. The swordswoman moaned even harder, her cheeks covered in a deep blush. His face shared the same blush. 

As wonderful as it was, they eventully broke it off to breathe. The pair panted heavily, recovering from their blissful embrace. They held each other tightly, their faces bathed in the color red along with a big smile. They steadily caught their breath, but they didn't mind having to catch it back once more. In fact, no sooner had they completely regained their breath, they joined their mouths again, kissing harder than before. 

Hana had reached for his vest while Subaki had slipped his hand in between her legs, his fingers massaging her lower lips through the fabric of her pants. She pulled out of the kiss to moan out, the intensity of it had Subaki smile in delight. Her moans were pure music to his ears, not even Azura's singing was as enticing as the sound of Hana's arousal. he wanted to hear it again, he NEEDED to hear it again. His fingers pressed harder against her her crotch, which had begun to moisten. Subaki licked his lips at the realization of this, if they didn't do something soon... 

"Mmmm, S-Subaki..." she managed to get out, twitching at the sensation she was receiving from his fingering. One of her eyes were tightly shut and her teeth were somewhat clenched. She was also breathing heavily, her partner's actions were sending her over the edge. Subaki had a wide smirk on his face, what he was doing was turning out to be... well, perfect. To keep the momentum going, he reached to her neck and began to kiss and suck on it. Hana leaned back, deeply moaning out. The sounds of pleasure had Subaki moan silently into her neck. It was muffled, but Hana heard it, and a great smile formed on her lips. 

Caught up in their actions, they didn't noticed that they had fallen to the ground. Lying in the green grass, Subaki continued to suck on her neck and caress her vagina, while Hana had managed to take off his protective vest and shoulder armor. She was going for his shirt when he stopped all of a sudden. 

Confused, she looked up at him. "Hey, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" 

"I was thinking," he began, holding her by the chin with his fingers. "What do you say we continue this someplace else? Somewhere... with more privacy?" 

"I like the sound of that," Hana said. She rose from the grass with Subaki helping her up. 

"Let's go to my tent. The cot in there is large enough for two," he suggested, grabbing her by the waist. That smile crept back on his lips. "I promise you will enjoy it." 

"All right!" she held on this shoulders. "Let's do it! ...Literally. Heehee..." 

Subaki smiled brightly before dipping down to kiss her once more. Hana gladly returned the kiss. He then held onto her hand. 

"Well then, let's get going." Hand in hand, the retainers made their way to Subaki's tent. A night of unwavering passion awaited them...


	2. Unwavering Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaki and Hana are training together as per usual. During one of their matches, they become physically attracted to each other. This results in late night activity...

  
     Subaki and Hana hurried back to the campsite, still hand in hand. They would've rode on Subaki's pegasus if it wasn't confined to the stables for the night. They eventually entered camp, but his tent was still somewhat far off.  
  
"Ugh... you just HAD to pitch your tent in a distant space, huh?" Hana huffed.  
  
"Look at it this way: the farther the distance, the more privacy we'll have..."  
  
She nodded her head in agreement. "Good point."  
  
After a while, the two had arrived at his tent. Quickly but carefully, Subaki unfastened the tight knots that secured the flap. The second it was opened, they dashed on inside. When they entered, they embraced each other once again. The sky knight had his arms around her waist while the samurai was holding his face. They began their make out session anew, kissing deeply and holding each other as if life depended on it. Their tongues came together, tangling together as they tasted on one another. The two moaned into each other's mouths, thirsty for lips and tongue.  
  
As their lip lockdown went on, they started to take off their clothes. Hana removed Subaki's shirt while he pulled off his gloves before taking off her chest armor, then her shirt. Their pants were the next to go. Subaki slid off her mini shorts and threw them into the growing clothes pile. He did it so fast that Hana didn't realize it until she felt her bare leg rub against his own. She crackled her knuckles before reaching for his belt and proceeded to unbuckle it, the image of a pegasus was engraved on it. After unzipping his pants, she pulled them off. He kicked them into the messy pile.  
  
They were now down to their underwear. The pair took a moment to observe each other: Hana was wearing a pink bra & underwear set that had a cherry blossom design on them. Knowing her love for them, it was unsurprising. Subaki, on the other hand, had on red briefs with camellia flowers as the imprint. It was fine suited for the pegasus knight. The two continued to gaze at each other in their half naked forms, the blush resurfacing on their faces.  
  
"Well, Hana," Subaki started to say, hands on this hips along with a wide grin on his face. "Like what you see?"  
  
"Er, um..." she stammered, staring at his body. He had a great build, his abs and muscles were well chiseled. He wasn't perfect, far from it. But to the samurai, he defintely was a gorgeous creature, a sight for sore eyes indeed.  
  
"Y-you look good. G-great," Hana stuttered, struggling to keep her composure. She wouldn't have been sweating as much if she hadn't looked at his briefs, namely the pulsating 'bulge' that had expanded greatly.  
  
Subaki noticed her behavior and stepped closer to his partner. He shifted his body so that his legs were surrounding her left one, his member poking at her thigh. Hana gulped at his length nudging at her thigh, she bit her lip as her began to rock his hips against her leg, his concealed cock pressing against her leg rather hard.  
  
'Oh gods... It feels so big...' she thought, relishing in the sensation his cock was giving off. Subaki chuckled at her shaking body, the samurai was shuddering from the feel of his penis. She slightly jumped when he grabbed a hold of her lower waist, giving her ass another tight squeeze followed by a light smack.  
  
"Mmmmm-hmmm," he hummed, still holding her butt while tangling his fingers in her hair. Her beautiful, soft brown hair...  
  
"You know, I'm really liking what I see of you. You've got the body of a goddess. All of that rigorous training has really paid off."  
  
Hana looked up at him after hearing what he said. It was very thoughtful, but she wasn't too quick to believe it.  
  
"You're just saying that..."  
  
He chuckled again. "Of course you would say that. However..." Subaki grabbed her by the chin, holding it so they would be face to face. They looked into each other's eyes, a lovely light shining in their pupils.  
  
"I meant every word. You're such a beautiful woman, Hana. Beautiful as the stars above."  
  
"Oh, Subaki..." she whispered, lost in his crimson eyes. Smiling brightly, she held his face while leaning hers in.  
  
Subaki gladly reunited his lips with hers, the sweet taste of her lips was as exotic as a drug, he couldn't get enough of them. As they sucked face, he gently rubbed his hands on her lower back. The feel of her soft skin... it was like touching a piece of velvet. She felt great, TOO great. Almost perfect, even. His hands rose up her back, stopping at her bra and the clasps keeping it suspended. He attempted to unhook them, but was having quite a bit of difficulty. He was pretty close to tearing it completely off, he'd buy her a new one in a heartbeat.  
  
The swordswoman chortled at his struggle. "Need some help?"  
  
"N-no! I can get it. Just... a little- no, that's not right... Maybe... Hm... Aha! Ah, no..."  
  
Hana shook her head, placing her hands over his.  
  
"It's on my body, Subaki," she said, still chortling. "If anyone knows just how to take it off, it's me." The sky knight simply nodded in response.  
  
With her help, the bra came loose within just a few seconds. He pulled it off and threw it into the pile. Subaki was staring in awe at her now bare breasts. They were almost the size of melons, her nipples looked so supple, he wanted to give them a good, long suck.  
  
"Hey, is something wrong? You're gotten silent."  
  
"No," he replied. "It's just... you've got some very large breasts. I never would've guessed, with your petite stature."  
  
"Hmph, well it just goes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Hana said, winking and shaking her twin orbs playfully. Subaki's eyes widened as they bounced.  
  
"Heh heh heh, I couldn't agree more."  
  
Subaki turned his full attention to her breasts. He took a hold of them, carefully holding them. Slowly at first, he massaged her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumbs. Hana inhaled sharply, his hands felt like heaven to her. Picking up speed, he deepened his caressing, rubbing harder at her nipples. She moaned, biting her lip a little. While still massaging, he took one of them into his mouth, fervently sucking on the nipple. Hana gasped, her brown eyes watched Subaki snack on her breast. At first he sucked on it long and hard, but then he began to flick his tongue over the pink, round circle. Hana moaned harder than before, tugging on Subaki's ponytail. The sounds of her moans were like fuel to him; they encouraged him to go on. He then alternated from one breast to the other, sucking, licking, even nibbling on them. She ran her fingers through his head and ponytail, trying hard to keep it together.  
  
His own member grew ever larger in size, due to the the pleasure he was receiving from eating on Hana's breasts. She could feel it pushing against her inner thigh. She smirked at how erect the bulge had become, she was gonna have to do something about that...  
  
He pulled his head from her tits, they were as red as his hair, her nipples especially. The sky knight looked up at her to see her smiling like a madwoman, obviously very aroused by this actions. He returned the smile, licking his lips.  
  
"Gods, you're an animal," Hana told him, touching her nipples which were now very red.  
  
Subaki closed his eyes and laughed. "You have no idea, my dear."  
  
"Oh, really now?" She had her eyebrow raised, grabbing the back of his neck. "Let's take this to the bed, shall we?"  
  
"It's a cot," he corrected.  
  
"Who cares? Just take me... please."  
  
Subaki grinned at her request. "With pleasure, my darling."  
  
He lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her to the cot. As he had said, it was big enough for two people. It was sure to be a great boon for tonight. Hana was laid down gently. He made sure to straighten out the pillow underneath her head so she'd be extra comfortable.  
  
"Mmmmm," she sang, sprawling slightly on the mattress. "This feels so nice."  
  
"Doesn't it? I merged two regular sized frames together, and then purchased a larger mattress so it would fit the frame."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Subaki laid on the end of the cot and slowly crawled over Hana until he was hovering over top of her. Once again, they united their lips and tongues. Her hands found their way to his face, cupping it tight as they became lip locked. However, it didn't last as long, as Subaki began to leave trails of kisses on her body. Starting from her lips, then to her neck, then down to her upper body. He paused when he got to her torso. It was covered in scars, proof of her undying devotion to Lady Sakura over the years. Personally, he felt that he doesn't give her enough credit as a fellow retainer. He wanted to change that, and tonight was certainly a start. He lowered his head over her stomach and kissed ever single scar that was present. Hana closed her eyes, loving the feel of his kisses on her body.  
  
He had gone down lower, kissing every part of her skin as he went on. Stopping at her underwear, he rested his nose against her crotch. He gave it a deep smell, the scent was insanely wonderful. Her need and desire emanated from within. The underwear had gotten very wet and moist, which signified just how strong her lust was.  
  
Hana bit her lip when he rubbed his thumb at the base of her clitoris through her damp panties. His pace quicked, as did her breathing. He made circles with his thumb, her rhythmic panting was pretty much chanting for him to keep going. His hands shifted to her hips, fingers tugging on the elastic of her undergarments. He pulled them right off, flinging them into the clothes pile. Her precious flower was now completely revealed to him. It looked so delightfully delicious. He licked his lips, the anticipation was getting to him.  
  
Not wasting another second, Subaki bent down and planted his lips on her lower ones. Hana gasped, eyes shot open as she felt him slowly enter his tongue into her pussy. He began to eat her out, his tongue digging deep into her core. The taste of her was absolutely astounding to him. Nothing this delicious could be found easily. Hana moaned loudly, her eyes now shut as she bucked her hips to the movements of his mouth. She was even caressing her own nipples to broaden her pleasure.  
  
"Oh- Oh, Subaki..." she moaned, her brown orbs rollling to the back of her head. He sucked quicker and harder, her moans of ecstasy pushing him on coupled with his increasing desire. He started flicking his tongue directly on her clitoris, which sent Hana over the edge. She leaned her head back, her moans elevating in volume. She reached for his head, and held it tightly against her vagina while still rocking her hips in time to his actions.  
  
"Sssssss- Subaki..." the swordswoman whined, her head rolling on the pillow below her. Part of the bed sheets were becoming wrinkled as she gripped them tightly. Subaki despised anything having wrinkles in them, but he was willing to make an exception for her.  
  
"Yes, yessssss... Oh gods above, yessss... Subaki, don't stop... Never, EVER STOP!"  
  
It was hard to notice, but Subaki was bearing a very wide and content smile on his face. Obeying her pleas, he dove his tongue even deeper inside, still licking her clitoris. Silently, he hummed into her pussy, his erect cock was throbbing from the pleasure he was giving his partner while expanding his own pleasure.  
  
Hana was about at her limit, holding his head even tighter against her pussy. Her face was bathed in crimson, and her eyes were half-open, completely high from receiving cunnalingus.  
  
"Su- Su- Su- Subaki!! I'm about... I'm about to..." Hana choked. She was so hung up from the sensation that she couldn't finish her sentence. Subaki knew exactly what she meant, however. He sucked and licked at her clitoris with great force and speed. It was more than enough to drive the samurai to her highest point.  
  
"Ahhhh... SUBAKIIIIIII!!" With her great cry, she successfully reached her climax, her juices splashing out of her and onto the sky knight's face. His eyes looked in astonishment at just how much liquid she had pushed out. He then proceeded to lick it off of her, basking in the sublime flavor. Hana moaned out as he lapped up the mess she had made. She was dazed, but aware of what he was doing.  
  
Pulling away from her vagina, Subaki crawled back over top of Hana, looking down at her satisfied face.  
  
"It seems like someone enjoyed her treatment," Subaki said, smiling playfully.  
  
Hana chuckled, pulling his face to hers, then kissing him passionately. As before, he gladly returned the kiss. After they withdrew, she licked her lips curiously.  
  
"Hmm, so that's how I taste?"  
  
"Indeed," he replied, crawling off her to sit behind her. "You taste great, by the way."  
  
The samurai smiled warmly. "That's good to know."  
  
His hands grasped her breasts again, moving them up and down while massaging her nipples. She had moaned out, but it was drowned out by his lips clashing against hers. While they made out, her nipples hardened the more his fingertips rubbed them. Whatever noise she was making was still being muffled.  
  
As Subaki continued to caress her twin assets, Hana was feeling something else... and it was poking at her butt. When she looked down, it was no longer a mystery to her. His dick was jabbing at the base of her ass. The feel of his extended member brought chills and goosebumps to her body, in conjunction with the arousal she was currently receiving. Still lip locked, Hana reached down with her right hand and took a hold of his cock. She started to stroke it through his underwear. A muted gasp was heard from the sky warrior, he paused his actions to pay attention to his teammate messing with his cock. It felt incredible, as it was him who was doing the moaning, practically begging her to continue on.  
  
Subaki pulled from her mouth, took his hands off her breasts, and got off the cot to stand up. Hana did the same, she got down on her knees and pulled down his briefs, his cock springing up the moment it was freed. He kicked them into the discard pile shortly after. Her brown eyes widened as she feasted her sights on her dick, his very well endowed dick. In its true form, it had to be at least almost 8 inches long. His tip was swollen and twitching slightly. It was evident how excited he was.  
  
Subaki looked down at her and snickered. "I take it someone likes what she sees?"  
  
"Y-your cock is fucking huge," she said with a straight face (somehow), still ogling his length.  
  
A wicked smile was on his face. Deep down, he had wondered if his penis met the qualifications of a perfect one. With what she just said, what worries he had immediately diminished, her words giving him confidence. He could have responded with something conceited, but instead he said:  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hana smiled, it was nice to see him give a natural answer compared to a vain one.  
  
She took his cock into her hands and started to lightly stroke it. Her pace increased, going faster as she went on. He bit his lips, suppressing a light moan. She continued to pump his cock, while the sky knight was trying to keep a calm face but was failing miserably.  
  
After a while, Hana slowly licked the tip of his cock. He gasped at the sudden contact, eyes looking down at the swordswoman. She licked on it some more, enjoying how it feels and tastes: amazing. His mouth began to water as she licked on him like a lollipop. She then took him into her mouth and started to suck him off. Subaki moaned loudly, breathing heavily. Hana sucked harder and faster, moving her head along his dick.  
  
"Ohhh, Hana..." he sang, the pleasure was completely overriding him. He grabbed her by the back of the head and started thrusting in time to her sucking. She sucked even harder, then went back to licking and kissing his swollen tip before putting him back in.  
  
Subaki moaned louder than before, his volume elevating the stronger her actions became. She bobbed her head back and forth, loving the taste of his dick along with the pre-ejaculate that was leaking from his tip. His hungry moans were also a swell bonus.  
  
"Haaaaa... H-Hana..." the pegasus knight groaned, he was still bucking his hips but had decreased his speed. His teammate giving him a damn good blowjob was more than enough. "Urrrrgh... it feels soooo good..."  
  
Hana lit up at his breathless praises. Withdrawing his length from her mouth, she was now swirling her tongue over his tip, it had become a deep magenta color due to prolonged arousal. Subaki moaned much more deeper, running his fingers through her brown locks.  
  
"Y-yesssssss... T-that's it..."  
  
She lifted his cock straight up and cupped his testicles into her fingers. She ran her tongue over his balls, the salty flavor had her tongue dance in delight as she licked on them some more. Subaki snapped his head backwards, his moans were now screams of pleasure. The wonderful sensation of her tongue had him a state of euphoria, a high he never wanted to come down from. His eyes were going to the back of his head, his hands found themselves behind and within her hair, ruffling it gently whilst thrusting his hips.  
  
Her own slit had moistened a lot, due to the sensation of lapping up his cock and testicles. Looking up at him, a satisfied smile crept on her face as she watched her partner hold his head back, eyes shut while screaming her name. He was under the spell of desire... She put her tongue back at the tip, circling it around it. His screams had raised in pitch and volume. Noticing this, Hana ran her tongue up and down his cock, creating even more pleasure. Breathless, he looked down at her, his cheeks bathed in a burning red blush, the same color as his bottom lip that was being chewed on. She smiled deviously at him, still running her mouth up and down his shaft. It was pure heaven to Subaki, he was even crying out her name much higher than before. He wanted this to go on longer, but...  
  
"Hmmmnrgh... Hana, I-I'm not going to last any longer..." he panted.  
  
"Gotcha," she said, putting her mouth back over his dick and sucking it hard.  
  
Overwhelmed by the excellent pleasure he was given along with his own limits, Subaki tightly grasped Hana by her head and released everything he was holding in. Moans escaped his lips as his orgasm went on. The swordswoman welcomed his load by swallowing down every bit of it. It had a very distinguishing flavor, but was delicious nonetheless.  
  
Hana stood up and held him by his body. Subaki placed his over her lower waist yet again. He was still dizzy from his blowjob, but he immediately snapped out of it when she stole a kiss from him. It was so fast he didn't have time to react, all he could understand was the taste of his liquid on her tongue and lips. It tasted so... divine. He was having a hard time believing that he tasted like that. To him, it was perfect, actually perfect.  
  
"Hmm, so that's how I taste..."  
  
"Uh-huh," she confirmed, emitting a light giggle. Subaki chuckled with her, sharing the same smile with her. It felt so good to smile with and at her.  
  
Before any words escaped their lips, he picked up her up again, bridal style, and carried her back to the cot/bed. There, he laid her down gently, as though she was made of glass. He slowly crawled over top of her, grabbing his member while she spread her legs wide open. Looking at her opening was making the sky warrior salivate in hunger and desire. He put two fingers into his mouth, sucked on them for a few minutes, then proceeded to insert them into her lower lips. Hana hissed at the contact, bucking her hips to the rhythm of his fingers stroking her clitoris. Her hands latched onto his shoulders as he kept fingering her. Of course, this was just a warm up before the real thing, but they couldn't deny the amazing sensation it brought.  
  
After some time, he took his fingers out of her smooth cavern. He steadied himself, aiming his cock at her entrance. She swallowed nervously, still holding onto his shoulders. Her partner gulped as well, a few drops of sweat trickled down his face.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked, his finger gently stroking her face.  
  
Hana nodded slowly, but surely. "Yep. Let's do this."  
  
He returned the nod. Holding his cock steadily, he pushed it slowly inside. She shrieked, clenching her teeth. The impact was painful to her, tears were rolling down her face.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked in concern, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Y-yeah," she responded. "I'm fine. Please, keep going."  
  
Taking her at her word, Subaki began to thrust himself in and out of her. It was slow at first, but he gradually picked up speed. Basking in the increasing pleasure, Hana moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders tighter. The pain she experienced had melted away, for she was now in complete ecstasy, loving the feel of his dick inside of her. Subaki was enjoying himself as well, grunting as he quickened his pace.  
  
She was moaning even louder and harder, her eyes rolling to the back of her head once again. He echoed her moans, the fantastic feel of her velvet cave had gotten the better of him. Her hands moved to his back, she held on while he rode her.  
  
"Yes... Oh, Subaki..."  
  
"Mmmm... Ahh, Hana..."  
  
Back and forth, they called each other's names. Her fingernails were now raking into his back. Subaki was wincing, but more so because of the outstanding friction than from her nails stabbing him. He didn't even care, she could tear out his spine so long as they could continue this wonderful thing. Large drops of sweat swam down his body and face, which would then drop onto her already sweating body. Their beads of sweat glistened on their bodies, it was similar to the glow of the Pearl Spring. They radiated even brighter as they went on.  
  
The cot was rocking back and forth from their actions of bliss. It pushed furiously at the fabric of the tent. Even his shelf that contained miniature pegasus figurines had fallen down from the vibrations. None of it mattered to the red haired sky knight, he just wanted to be the only one for Hana. All that came to his mind was to pound her with more vigor and speed.  
  
They moaned out each other's names, practically screaming out in euphoric pleasure. One of his eyes was screwed shut with a very wild smile on his face. She was squirming underneath him, nails still attached to his back. He was at mach speed now, he was shoving his cock in and out of her with great intensity. All she could do was shout out in great bliss with her teammate repeating her shouts.  
  
As much as they wanted this to last forever, it was just not possible. The two were close to their orgasm, barely being able to contain it any longer.  
  
"Ahhhh, ahhhh, Hana... I'm- I'm about to-"  
  
"I know, I know," she interrupted. "I'm about to as well."  
  
The duo clung onto one another firmly, reaching their peak. With one final push, Subaki exploded deep inside her pussy, with Hana following suit not long after. He groaned deeply as he pushed out his seed. Her eyes dilated as she felt his load completely filling her up. It was a tremendous feeling.  
  
After their orgasm came to an end, Subaki took a hold of Hana's chin and leaned in to kiss her yet again. Returning the kiss, she clutched him tightly, one hand around his head while the other rested on his back. He then ejected his length from her bottom lips, their mixed liquids spilled out a little.  
  
He rolled to the bed, plummeting down next to Hana. They were out of breath, exasperatingly trying to regain it. He gestured for her to come over to him. She went over and rested her body over his torso, her head was laying on his chest. The pegasus knight put his hands over her body, her hands were tenderly rubbing his chest.  
  
"I love you," Subaki breathed, still recovering his breath.  
  
"I love you, too," Hana gasped, nuzzling her face into his upper body.  
  
They smiled at each other before embracing again, their lips then their tongues uniting. Their mouths clashing together never grew old to them. Oh, how they loved it.  
  
  
 

-Half an Hour Later-  
  
The retainers were laying in the cot together, cuddled up under the sheets. His hands were entangled in her brown locks, the soft feel was refreshing to him. She had her hands placed on his chest while a few of her fingers traced it. They were also grinning from ear to ear at each other, basking in the afterglow of their recent activity. Their energy was about 100% recovered, both more than eager to begin Round 2.  
  
However, just as they were in the process of that, the flap of Subaki's tent was brusquely opened. The two jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion, reaching for their weapons.  
  
"Who's there?!" they bellowed in unison.  
  
"Ho, ho! At ease, my friends," a voice spoke. "I come in peace." The source of the voice was revealed to be Azama's.  
  
"Ah! A-Azama!" Subaki shouted, frantically covering himself up with Hana doing the same.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" the samurai growled.  
  
The monk chuckled. "Why, I've come here to ask- Oh... Oh hooo hooo hooo! Was I interrupting something?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Heh heh... It seems I'm right on the money," he snicked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Hana was about to charge at him, but the sky knight stopped her.  
  
"What we are engaged in is absolutely no business of your own," Subaki chastised. "Besides, you're supposed to tap on the tent before coming inside."  
  
"On the contrary, Subaki, the tent flap was NOT securely shut. Had it been an enemy instead of me, you two would have been at a disadvantage. I shouldn't have to tell this to one who's supposed to be 'flawless'. "  
  
He clicked his tongue in anger. What the monk was saying was indeed true.  
  
"Surely Mr. Perfect realized this... right? You of all people would HAVE to have known this! Perhaps your immaculate image isn't so!"  
  
The swordswoman was becoming fed up with Azama and his insults toward Subaki. Her hand was strongly gripping the hilt of her Steel Katana.  
  
"Azama, shut up and tell us what you want," she demanded. The blissful smile from before was replaced with a burning scowl, her partner shared that scowl.  
  
A sigh came from the monk's mouth. "Very well. You see, Setsuna has fallen into a ditch AGAIN. So, I need to borrow a bag of rope AGAIN."  
  
It was Subaki's turn to sigh. "Why am I not surprised? This has become an almost everyday thing. Can't she be more attentive to her surroundings...?"  
  
He took the bag of rope out of his travel sack. Hana grabbed it and chucked it at the healer's head, he went down in an instant.  
  
"OW!" he cried, rubbing the new lump on his head.

"There's your rope. Now get out," Subaki sternly said, pointing towards the exit.  
  
Azama got up and left, holding the rope and his head. He muttered something incomprehensible, but it most likely had to do with closing up the tent to prevent intruders. He also crudely cursed the gods above.  
  
Hana locked up the flap after he left, then went back to Subaki. "There we go. Now there will be no one to barge in on us."  
  
He held her tightly, that proud smile returning to his face. "I love the sound of that." She grinned, pecking on the lips with hers. Shortly after, he flipped her onto her back.  
  
"Now then... let us begin Round 2." With that said, they joined together to resume their seductive night of passion.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... I had his story planned for a while, but just now finished it. I love this pairing too much, and wanted to contribute to the Hanbaki tag. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
